


Shooting Star

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, and Zhangjing, and ending with sex but was too lazy to write, mentioned yanren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Zhengting and Yanjun are rival models in the same company, they can't stand each other and their managers try to never pair them up for projects because it'd be HELLUntil one day they're booked for a shoot of a fashion magazine with rather alluring scenes that only give birth to (unwanted) sexual tension





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Shooting Star! Get it? Cause they're models so they do shootings and they're famous so they're stars!  
> horrible humor to give entrance to a horrible work, y'all are welcome
> 
> Based on [this curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/522071070)

“We’ll take a break now,” one of the staff members announced, releasing Zhengting from his position on the bed, with sheets all messed up partly by intention and partly due to his movements, swiftly pushing himself off the mattress and sitting up, looking for his manager and the magazine’s stylist for but a moment, the woman shaking her head in denial which meant he wouldn’t immediately need to get his hair and whatever checked, which meant he also would have a short break, not like he could make as much use of it as others, couldn’t just eat or drink whatever, but it was still better than staying on his bed and trying to look good in whatever pose while actually his waist was hurting from supporting himself on a surface too soft.  
Jumping off the bed and rushing through the staff members was all he wanted to do right there, escaping outside onto the terrace of the small apartment rented for the shooting to take a deep breath of fresh air first, invading his lungs, making him feel more awake again, with his arms stretched high and perfectly able to look down at the city beneath, still busy with the sun shining, calming in its ways of people moving around restlessly, looking like ants to him right now as he rested his lower arms on the railing, head propped on top, feet sliding outwards in a way that probably was utterly uncomfortable to anyone else but to him it was relaxing, being able to keep his back straight that way, not needing to worry about an even more aching waist.  
“Lin Yanjun got too tan because he behaved like you right now,” a gentle voice called him out of his revery, shadow suddenly covering his face and other parts of revealed skin, well, as revealed as his facial flesh was revealed with layers of makeup on top to even out any of these non-existent imperfections because he knew he had none, otherwise cosmetic and skincare brands wouldn’t love him all that much for their advertisements and he wouldn’t love them as much for they sponsored his evening relaxation hours.  
But the mere mention of such name… it immediately made his mood flop and a scowl appear between his eyebrows, wanting to feel petty just with the mention of that name because this damn rival of his, he hated his guts, hated that flirty attitude, hated how he was winking at everyone, hated how he always snatched the jobs that Zhengting himself had wanted to do for weeks, hated how he got offers from all the brands, again, Zhengting himself liked, and it truly was agitating, how it happened over and over again, he would understand if it were a few times because that could happen but it took place nearly once a month and it was becoming frustrating after years, hating how the older looked down at him for- for what even? He couldn’t tell at all, never had anything happened between them when disregarding how the other had suddenly started pining after each and every job he desired and maybe he had one time finally vented his anger and actually punched that asshole during a company party when that idiot had even dirt flirt with him… It truly was no wonder that guy was a taboo to be mentioned around the model but someone had done so right now, making his frown deepen as he looked to the side where the voice had originated from.  
Surprise was an understatement for what he felt when seeing someone he had least expected, the gods be thanked it wasn’t actually his archenemy but still quite close, licking his lips slowly and regretting it right after due to the stale taste of lipsticks, confused and startled, asking, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with… him?”  
“No, I’m stuck with you now,” Zhangjing replied with a hearty laughter that even reached the umbrella he held, shaking up the shadow currently covering the model to prevent him from suffering the same fate as his colleague had done, although, as Zhengting would begrudginly admit, it suited the older better than it would fit him, the lightest tan to emphasize the gold of his skin tone and that, too, was just all the more agitating. “He said your manager is doing a horrible job when you have amazing skills. And since I made him reach where he’s currently standing, the management assigned me to you instead. I think he’s stuck with Zeren now.”  
He nearly choked on his spit when hearing these words, for several reasons but the most dominant was actually envisioning these two together, one of their most disciplined managers who had previously amped up Yanchen’s reputation all that well and Yanjun who was just… not that, all flirty and childish and it really made him wonder how long it would take for them to clash but maybe they wouldn’t even as long as they kept it business only and that was something both were quite invested in. Not to mention Zeren turned everyone down ever since the relationship between him and Yanchen had been revealed to the head office. “Don’t joke with me. He wouldn’t even compliment me if it meant losing his own head.”

“That fucking ass,” was his more extensive reaction in the evening, after meeting with Yanchen and his little boyfriend who just happened to be also part of Zhengting’s friend circle but then he remembered that Zeren was now Yanjun’s manager and it made him groan louder as he threw his head back, just a second before their new round of drinks arrived and that for sure was something he needed right that moment.  
“Did he steal your job again?” Yanchen asked, cautiously, while watching how the slightly younger was downing already half of his second drink and he really hoped it would end with this drink, as much as he loved their usual bar because even as known faces they could take it easy and because the music was actually decent enough to go dancing down in the basement where a fit area had been created for that, parting those that wanted to have fun loudly and quietly, it would be basically suicide to drink more than that when he was well aware of how both of them had a tight schedule lacing throughout the upcoming days. “Which one was it? That new makeup brand? Gucci? Or just another magazine shoot?”  
“Your boyfriend,” was all the taller model got to hear before the other half of that cocktail already disappeared and left Zhengting with flushed cheeks and a still agitated look in his eyes, frowning deeply as he added, “That darn asshole, always belittling me…”  
For that reason he also missed the confused, and maybe also jealous, gaze of his best friend who looked at the only manager on the table, something that was awfully evident considering he had been the only one ordering juice or water solely, as if he wanted to prepare himself to drive them home already, always stuck with his dutiful and responsible behavior that was a facade in public because they all were too aware that once Yanchen was up to organize a party again and knowing they had a day or two off, it would be the shortest to lose it first, yelling around drunk, starting drinking games, dancing all lewdly with his lover, and they all would curse him for holding it in so well because he would still have the least of a hangover out of everyone.  
“Yanjun filed a complaint with the head office,” Zeren started to explain, earning a disgruntled sound from the most tipsy one currently, “Because he thought Zhengting’s manager was doing a shitty job. So they assigned Zhangjing to him and me to Yanjun since we all know it wasn’t just his skill that got him the top spot… And let me point out that I have no idea how Zhangjing managed to keep up with him for so long, that guy really flirts with anything and has horrible humor. Finally nobody can say I’m lying when saying that guy earns his money with his face alone.”  
“That fucking-” Zhengting started again but Yanchen just placed his pointer finger on the younger’s lips, shaking his head softly to tell him it was hopeless, cursing out someone who wasn’t even around would only result in backfiring bad luck and that was nothing any of them needed, so the brunette just gave up with a sigh and threw his head back over the edge of the couch again. “He’s up to something… Why would he even report about what my manager does or does not?”  
“I guess it’s ‘does not’ rather than does,” the youngest pitched in but then rather focused on his glass of water when seeing his boyfriend’s gaze.  
“...it’s none of his business! How dare he say it’s a waste of my skills when he’s the one always snatching my jobs as if he couldn’t get any others on his own? That’s just fuckery!” He went on, earning merely shoulder shrugs from his two closest friends but before anything more of these words could stumble out, accelerated by the booze on his tongue, Zeren waved the waitress they knew all too well already to pay for their drinks altogether, signing the two models to get up already so he could get them home, drive them to their respective buildings with Zhengting in the back and his boyfriend at the front, the radio merely playing to drown out any more rants coming from the back seats until they had reached the first apartment complex, two sets of eyes watching how the light haired left the car and only starting the car again when he had disappeared behind glass doors.  
“Is he really up to something?” Yanchen finally asked, a question that he had been wanting to ask ever since it had been mentioned before while his fingers already fumbled with the volume control, turning it down until it was but the most silent background noise while throwing a quizzical gaze at the younger.  
There was a delay to the question, obvious sign to how the younger was still considering his answer, probably letting the whole of the day replay in his mind before there was a hesitant shake of his head. “The way I described him before, it’s what Zhengting wanted to hear. He’s really paying attention to work and he also asked me some questions about that idiot. I don’t think he wants to play pranks or sabotage him or anything but I’m not quite sure what exactly he’s thinking either… But risking to lose Zhangjing was a stupid idea for sure.”

Zhengting would never want to admit it but his new manager was actually doing a way better job than his previous one and the sole reason he didn’t want to admit it was because he could only watch the older stuff down a whole burger during their lunch break while he himself had to be satisfied with a protein shake and some fruits, it wasn’t something he disliked originally, he knew that he better not eat too much or he’d look horrible on the photos that would be shot in a few hours time, but seeing how someone else would eat to their heart’s content was really too much for him to bear with, frowning slightly as he looked down at his fruits again and stabbed a strawberry right in the middle with his fork, finding solace in the sweet fruity taste while he was still busy trying to ignore the smell of fat and meat and delicious food that surely was not part of the diet he had kept for years now.  
“So what’s the story with you and Yanjun?” Words that were hard to understand when three fries were pushed past glistening lips all at once still managed to make the model look up, currently biting off a piece from his watermelon slice as he eyed his manager carefully, it wasn’t a question he wanted to ask and even less so it was a question he would have expected to be asked when the company employe should be quite aware of the situation since he, too, had seen it first starting years ago and then continuously getting worse with every passing month.  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Zhengting asked with his frown only deepening, letting the whole of his watermelon slice disappear behind his lips as he shook his head slowly, leaning back in his chair after deciding he didn’t feel hungry anymore, talking about this hated man surely worked wonders in making him lose his appetite but he figured it at least did him good after Yanchen’s party that always consisted of too much food and too many drinks and that passed weekend it had been considered a smaller one even, with only some of their closest model and outside friends, but Zeren had still worked his wonders in making them all join drinking games and even a shameful round of a strip game with rules long since forgotten but he remembered at the end of that Ruibin had been sitting amidst them nearly naked and maybe for that reason also ended up in Zhengting’s bed again and while that was a part that was actually quite delighting, the way he had felt groggy the next day still and with a face all bloated and feeling ten pounds heavier. “He’s the one who always stands in my way! I just need to mention how I would like to have that or that job and the next day he’s all up my face and showing off about how he got it instead and I’m just sick of his mocking gaze… And then he even has the audacity to try to flirt! First he insults me and then he wants to flirt? Is he for real?”  
If the older was surprised to hear such story, he didn’t show it, only kept on eating and shoving one fry after another into his mouth before he actually picked up the half eaten burger again to finally show it mercy by ending its short food life. “But that doesn’t explain how it started. You’re the only ones within the company that don’t get along to the point we can’t even put you onto the same floor without having to worry about you two breaking into a fight because that punch from the anniversary party still haunts our minds. So when did it actually begin?”  
Slowly Zhengting blinked at his new manager, trying to think of whether he was for real now or not because one for sure, the origin of their feud surely should be one everyone was aware of, at least within his circle of friends but then that circle might actually just involve Yanchen and Zeren so he would need to take that back again, maybe not everyone was aware after all because all of them were way too distracted by seeing it evolve into a dislike so big it was nearly open to touch because it was all that evident. “Do you know about one of my first jobs? The one with that actress where we had to play lovers for a perfume ad?” There was some hesitation at first but soon an enthusiastic nod came from the other side of the table, the only reaction the model needed before he went on, “We had a company dinner soon after because they wanted to officially welcome Yanchen and me into the team. But then I went to the bathroom and Yanjun showed up too and actually dared, that fucker actually dared tell me I’d have better started a career as porn star than model! Who fucking tells someone to act as porn star? Do I look like someone to have sex for money? Do I look that easy? And just a few days later he came up to me and told me how he could the position for the fashion week he knew I wanted so I should rather consider a change of career after all! If he ever dares bring it up again, I tell you, I’ll-”  
Interrupted by laughter, he could only watch with wide eyes how Zhangjing nearly choked on his last burger bite thanks to his whole body being shaken up by his own amusement, needing some moments before he realized the shocked expression of his assigned model and, still laughing and breathless, said, “He probably wanted to tell you he wants to be your first filming partner!”

“I’m going home,” was all he said right there, turning on his heels because that was seriously all he had needed to see, all that was needed to ruin his whole mood, killing his prior excitement when hearing about how he’d have a partner shoot after a long time again and he had already expected some pretty actress again or maybe even Yanchen or Ruibin to accompany him but this? This was too much.  
“Zhengting, you can’t go,” Zhangjing immediately replied and rushed to stand in front of the taller one whose face was already flashed in fury and it was something their management had tried to avoid for years now, ever having these two too close to each other, catwalks were possibly the most they could permit and even then they all called in with the organization team to have the two models sitting the furthest possible away from each other or else they start their endless bickering again that usually consisted of Zhengting getting upset and Yanjun flirting and making Zhengting more upset and then it just spiraled down the hellish circle and everyone else was simply busy trying to get them away from each other again. So this definitely wasn’t a situation they had planned without knowing the risks of it but also, “You two are probably the two best selling artists in the company and this shooting can’t be cancelled just like that! So you better get your hair styled and your makeup done and or I won’t get you into that Gucci walk for the next fashion week!”  
An offer that was enough to make him freeze in his movement because there were two magical words included and one was his favorite brand while the other was such exclusive event, enough to distract him for long enough to not notice how the sound of camera shutters and orders on poses had stopped, enough to not notice steps approaching him until there was hot air breathed against his ear that immediately flushed red while Zhengting stumbled aside, hardly able to hold back that little squeal of surprise, or worse, a moan of arouse, as he looked with big eyes at his arch enemy right there, grinning smugly and with these darned dimples that would look absolutely charming on anyone else but this pervert calling him a porn star. “Long time no see, Zhangjing. You should have told me about bringing a present or at least put a bowtie on this beauty so I can recognize him.”  
“Excuse you?” This, this was exactly the reason Zhengting wanted to punch him, always and always again, with his nails already digging into his palms as he glared at the older with all the fury he could bring up within just a few seconds, all forgotten was the shiver that had run down his spine when feeling that teasing hit of air just seconds ago as he was already up to just jump the other to land a punch like he had done over a year ago, “Don’t you dare say I’m yours, I swear, I’ll-”  
Held back by his own manager wrapping one arm around his waist and another hand pressing onto his mouth, he was already dragged off, could still see that cocky glare in those eyes he hated so much before Yanjun looked elsewhere again, probably called for by a stylist while Zhengting, too, was removed from the scene and instead, some moments later, seated in front of a makeup artist in the impromptu styling area, located just perfectly in the hotel suite with the remaining sunlight shining in through the windows to ensure the perfectly natural choice of colors.  
“Gucci. Keep that in mind,” Zhangjing reminded him again and the model hated that it actually worked, if it was anyone else, if it wasn’t the best manager within their department or even the whole of their company, if it wasn’t actually gullible for the older to succeed in getting him exactly the slot he wanted, he definitely would’ve dashed already while happily ignoring the consequences of such action but walking for Gucci and doing well would mean he’d also have higher chances to star in their advertisements and for hell’s sake he wouldn’t risk that opportunity and if it meant to work with-  
“How’s my present doing?”  
Screw that, he actually wanted to bolt right there and slam the suite doors shut behind himself.

He hated it, hated it, hated it, he decided as he settled on the luxurious couch, all dressed and styled and any other day he would have loved the outfit and the raunchy makeup with lipstick too intense but any other day would also mean he didn’t have to be so close to Yanjun, with his head settled on the older’s lap, his neck arching over the expanse of a thigh and his head tilted back, could hear how the photographer got into position while he was stubbornly looking at the ceiling, shifting his weight until he was the most comfortable yet knowing it would look good and after some last adjustments in light he could already hear the sound of the camera shutter, moving his body only the slightest bit at times to offer change to the pictures taken although that was more difficult than maybe expected considering he had been told to stay basically in such position.  
Surprisingly, it was bearable, focusing on just looking good was actually quite demanding enough up to the point he forgot just who his shooting partner was, until the very moment daring fingers landed on his stretched throat, caressing his exposed skin and sliding down further, to the exposed porcelain covering his collarbones, making the younger stop breathing, ears flushed red while he tried to ignore the burning trace such touch had left on his flesh and if only there wasn’t staff from the magazine company around he would have already cursed at his senior or worse, interrupted by the photographer who seemed to have taken a liking to the turn of events, “Zhengting? Maybe you could change your position to one leg on the couch? Make it look flirty.”  
He inhaled deeply, slowly, could feel annoyance in his eyes which he closed quickly as he moved up from his lying position to be standing again, letting the stylist arrange his clothes as fit for an upright position compared to a resting one first before he turned to his archenemy, pressing his lips together for but a moment.  
“Come on, my pres-”  
Within a second’s time, the younger had already settled with one knee on the couch, clothed skin brushing against clothed skin, one hand on the backrest next to black silky hair and his pointer finger pressed onto plush painted lips, slight scowl on his face as he glared down at his senior, “Don’t you dare call me that again or I swear-”  
“Swear what?” Words whispered against his finger that felt hot from the collision, quickly pulled back and his hand instead placed on a tough chest, feeling the muscles through the thin fabric that was the excuse of a shirt, sheer fabric that was adorned with lace and pearls around the shoulders and sides, truly, it looked good and was eye-catching, Zhengting only wished someone else would wear it for him instead of that flirty asshole right there. “You can’t do anything to me right now, darling. And you’ve been saying this for years now, how am I supposed to still take you serious when you look so tempting with that angry little face of yours?”  
A harsh tug, that was all he felt as Yanjun grabbed the body chain he wore beneath the low cut blouse that revealed more of his chest than it hid, a startling contrast of creamy white and silver to black and dark blue, because they were contrasting enough in their styles and characters and Zhengting hated even more how he instinctively arched his back, brought his body closer to the other with that dominating feeling and the most how he was so cruelly aware of that it would look good, stunning, and while he hated all that, it was his body that reacted on instinct as he arched his back further, leaned in further, until his hair was brushing against a revealed and perfectly golden neck, eyes burning as he looked into the camera and even more so when he saw the enchanted reaction of the photographer.  
“Zhu Zhengting, a master of controlling both men and women,” a sultry voice called out lowly just before his body was grabbed and their positions were changed, could feel his own back sinking into the comfortable cushions while next to him the weight of a body tensed the fabric, a thumping sound, a hand reaching for his jaw from behind to make him tilt back his head and look at the older who had so perfectly taken over control in this situation, guiding him in ways he disliked way too much because he awfully had to admit how it didn’t only make his perpetrator look good but him too, eyes locked with another pair of dark orbs staring down at him from above and all he could see was this darn face, were black strands slightly messed up by gravity, lips painted dark and intense like his own, lids sparkling like his shirt, could feel hot breath against his own skin and naturally he blamed his automatic reaction to cameras and knowing how to set the mood during any shooting possible for the way he suddenly was focused on the older. “You could be a prodigy in controlling shootings so why aren’t you?”  
“Fuck you,” Zhengting breathed out silently, their words but a whisper only audible to the other while his eyes were still burning into their opposites and if only eyes could shoot lasers, he was pretty sure that darn flirt would have already been turned into dust, would have-  
“What are you doing?” A silent, warning growl, too quiet to be heard by anyone else but it wasn’t like anyone would care, no one but the younger would actually be flustered by the hand that suddenly spread across the expanse of his shoulder line before sliding beneath the fabric of his tunic, caressing skin that was supposed to stay hidden, making him awfully aware to the touch that should be forbidden and it felt… good. He actually wanted to punch his senior and himself right after.

“Are you okay?” Caring words and a bottle of water placed right next to him, settled outside on the balcony because it was his favorite place, always and always again, using the break of a shooting to see the city from all the different angles and heights and it was something everyone of his friends already knew. “He got to you, right?”  
Zhengting huffed as he grabbed the bottle, nearly ripping it open and taking a sip carefully to not mess up the lipstick too much before he actually glanced at Zeren next to him, leaning against the railing all casually, observant as he always was and only upsetting the model further because he knew that his friend knew that what Yanjun had done until just minutes ago, the way he had controlled the shooting and the mood and even him too, it had shaken the brunette up quite well and much to his dislike but it was all the more agitating because it meant that the older had skills he himself was yet lacking and it meant Yanjun was actually better than him and that, therefore, didn’t sit well with his ego as much.  
“He once said you could be even better than him if only you tried well enough,” Zeren suddenly said without even waiting for an answer he knew was unlikely to come, because he knew what to say when and unlike many others he wasn’t against saying things that might cause an uncomfortable reaction, “I understood today what he meant. The way you two act together is quite alluring. And I’m not saying that because there were two hot men eye-fucking each other right in front of me and my coffee but because these photos will attract attention from everyone.”  
“We weren’t eye-fucking each other.” The desire to just empty the water bottle on the younger’s head was grande but no way would he risk his friendship with Yanchen because where the manager might still be able to see it as joke alone and would shrug it off, for sure his boyfriend wouldn’t. That, and that the stylist was calling for him was also part of the reason he closed the water bottle again to head inside but not without capturing last words, “Well, at least one of you two was.”

And he hated how these words still haunted his mind as he was entering the bedroom, already frowning again as he saw how Yanjun had sat down already, on the edge of the bed, comfortable, too comfortable, and he knew there was something coming, hitting him hard by taking the shape of words that told him to sit down on the ground and to behave all comfortable while leaning against the other male, something that would have been easy with anyone else, something worth betting his whole fortune on if only it would then lead to this cocky annoyance being replaced by Ruibin or even Yanchen or just any other male possible.  
But he had to keep it in, merely took a deep breath before he knelt down on the floor, placing one arm on a toned thigh and leaning his temple against it right after, making it look comfortable and relaxed where it wasn’t, had his fingertips travelling along skin, looking into the camera, looking up, feeling fingers play with his hair, finding a face that was awfully familiar already after all this time of shooting because such jobs always took longer than people might expect, startled when finding an expression of adoration and there they were again, Zeren’s words hinting at undressing with eyes alone, could feel that gaze tracing his facial features, all too obvious, all too evident, an expression so soft and gentle he actually lost focus for a moment, didn’t watch over his own visage and what he looked like, only naively innocent eyes reacting to the gaze he was granted and - suddenly interrupted by the order to get behind Yanjun.  
Silently he thanked the photographer to relieve him from his trance, rushing to get away from the sight of these eyes and ignoring for the moment what being behind the other actually meant, having to kneel down, spread his legs to bridge their distance to make it look natural, carefully placing his hands on clothes that weren’t his, one from below, placed on sharp hips, one from above, wrapping around broad shoulders to have his fingertips face in the collar of that partly unbuttoned shirt, a new one, a deep and rich blue, like the sea at night, shifting color in the light and with movements and it suddenly felt good, because now he was the one with more control because Yanjun couldn’t just touch him, couldn’t wrap his arms around another body or stare at him too much, because being in control meant he could actually relax some more and especially when it was the very many that had gotten him worked up so often.  
Slightly he dug his nails into skin that was still hidden by expensive silk, feeling the tension caused by the little sting for a moment before he was moving his fingers up, tracing collarbones and an artery, cupping a sharply cut jawline by emphasizing it with his slender digits carefully to then direct a stranger head into a tilted position, leaning into let his lips ghost along exposed skin, knowing it well, all too well, how his darkly lined eyes and his way too intense lips gave just the right sight, looked all too much like the nightborne creatures and it would look good, because he managed to make everything look good, and he didn’t need to hold back now that he felt how Yanjun was allowing him to take the lead, didn’t shrink back when feeling a hand reach up and carefully dive into his styled hair, making him retreat slightly to be able to look down at his unwanted shooting partner, at dazed eyes that gave promises of heated nights and screams released into sheets and a cocky little grin as he was all too aware of what his gaze did to his young prey that could only look back with heat in his orbs and desire in his fingertips, one hand still holding that face as he moved up his other, rested his elbow onto a supportive shoulder to have his second hand cover and exposed chest, slide past the barrier of silk and anyone but him would have missed how much the other tensed when he oh so accidentally brushed his fingers against a nipple not revealed.

Someone must actually hate him he decided around half an hour later with more fixing spray on his face than on a whole group of female influencers just to prevent his makeup from running off with water hitting him, with heaps of chains adorning his skin beneath white cotton that seemed to slide off his shoulder every other moment with a collar too wide and a cut too loose, with white jeans the stylist had actually dared tell him to wear without underwear or it would become visible, promising how denim won’t become sheer and there he was again, all too close to someone who was so very different to him and currently also way too close once more. Tiles that felt cold against his back as much of a contrast to the warmth that came from his front were as big of a contrast as his own light colored clothes were to the darkness that were Yanjun’s once again, black sleeveless in just the perfect fit, not too tight, not too loose, slacks that emphasized his muscles just perfectly, muscles that were way too close to his own toned limbs right this moment and all he could hear was a “Careful!” before cold water already hit them from above.  
Whoever had the idea to take photos in the shower, Zhengting was sure they would do right to be sued, all too aware of the biceps flashed right next to his face, a foreign lower arm supporting weight just inches away from his head another hand hanging low, caressing his arm, bits of skin that were revealed below his sleeve, down to his wrist, up to his elbow, could slowly feel how water drenched his clothes and made them stick to his skin, taking place and molding against body chains that left evident prints against his skin and soaked white, could take his sweet time observing a face that wasn’t directed at him because Yanjun looked into the camera where he looked at Yanjun, tracing droplets of water running down his face, never ruining his makeup because whatever that makeup staff had used was actually working wonders, running down his forehead, past thick brows, smokey eyes, chiseled cheeks, collecting at the line of a cut jaw to then drop down, running in rivers down an exposed neck, making golden skin glisten and drew his attention, didn’t notice anymore, how their positions shifted bit by bit, how his free hand was reaching for a darkly clothed side, fingers smoothing around it, wrapping around a stranger waist, tugging at fabric to pull it out of jeans and spread his fingers flat against warm skin, feeling the slight valley of a spine framed by muscles, the rivers of shower water that ran down bronzed flash, soaked up by denim and breaking against his fingers.  
Their positions didn’t change much but still shift a lot, Yanjun carefully spreading his legs to lower his height, head dropping against Zhengting’s shoulder as the baton was handed over, himself now staring into the viewfinder, all too easily finding his poses, with his head tilted back and a nose brushing his skin, with one arm raised up, resting against tiles while a stranger hand was placed on his side, his hips, running down to his thigh, making his breath hitch and his nails dig into toned flesh while never once losing track of the camera, never once not knowing how to look good, and never once not feeling the vicinity of another man who suddenly seemed eager to do what previously only his eyes had done.

Because it would be too cruel to have them running around wet, they had immediately called for the last turn of their shoot, bathtub filled with a mixture of water and milk, fishnets adorned with jewels and pearls draped along the sides of the luxurious container he now watched Yanjun step into, taking place comfortably, arms draped along the edge, before it was his turn too, following suit and taking the space that was offered, settling with their legs a mess, with no other option but laying down on the older and using his chest as pillow, could feel an arm wrap around him and trace the chains still leaving marks beneath the tee, seemingly absently staring into the water like a lover that was a doll, hand travelling up, sliding along the chest he was resting on, tracing muscles and bones, flesh covered by clothes, felt a hand mimicking his own on the small of his back, head tilted up, eyes looking for their match and there was underlying greed, desire, dark and tainted and only becoming more tainted when there was a thigh brushing up against his crotch and it might have been an accident, intention to show but another black spot in the white of the water if only it weren’t for the muscle flexes he could feel too well, that made his breath hitch and his thoughts halt.  
There was something unique about them two, Zeren had said so too, and now Zhengting could understand why, could feel how it took over their atmosphere, claimed their attention, it seemed so natural, the way he sat up, the way Yanjun followed suit, one arm still lazily draped along the edge of the tub while his head tilted back, black looking for white, his fingers diving into moist hair, tugging at strands, leaning down just enough to be able to look past his partner, stare into the camera, their position too sensual, too much, and he didn’t mind, didn’t care, should the whole world see, because he knew how it looked and if there was but the lightest spark of truth in his friend’s words, nobody would care because they were too good, too alluring, too captivating, and he could see it in Zeren’s eyes who was standing in the back, watching them with an expression reserved for his love, and Zeren was loyal, all too loyal, so he knew he had won in a single second and he would’ve indulged in it if not for strong arms grabbing his frame.  
Bent over the edge of the tub, ceramic digging into his upper back, arms raked along the length of the frame, stranger body hovering above and he could feel the heat, could feel the effect, could feel warm hands grabbing him by the waist and keeping him in check as warm breath hit his chest, hit his neck, hit his ear, made him choke on his moan and could nearly imagine that smug grin on another face, could actually feel how fingers dug into his skin and all too naturally he dropped his head low, everything doing a hundred-eighty as he searched for the camera all over again, looked for the lense to seduce with his eyes along and it surely must work all too well because the sound of the shutter pressed increased, because he could feel the tension in the air increase, could feel a knee press against his crotch, could feel eyes undressing him as if these wet clothes didn’t already reveal everything, could feel all too much and all too intense and all drown out with the sound of the shutter and hot breath against his ear.

Still lingering, still hot, even as he entered his apartment with his makeup still on and hair still wet, peeling out of clothes that were stuck to his skin even after all this while of saying his greetings in the suite, while sitting in Zeren’s car and deliberately turning on the radio, the always unspoken request for silence, while riding the elevator up to his home to just finally take them off, with a silence too heavy and desire still lingering, wondering how something that had been so utterly controlled could have left him with cravings so intense, without bare skin against skin, with clothes always in between, with dozens of eyes watching, it left him feeling empty when it was gone and while he wanted to tell himself it was just the attention he had received, he was quite certain it actually had been his partner in crime who had demanded all his attention and created such mood and touched him in all the right spots in all the right strength and originally was someone he hated, and he hated himself for needing to remember that Yanjun was something who hated him.  
Too lost in that maze of his thoughts to realize his doorbell was ringing, melodic sound only reaching his ears after a while, all stripped of his clothes he could only reach for the nearest robe hang to his bedroom door to cover his nude frame, rushing to the entrance to rip open the door, pull at it with all his strength only to right after slam it shut again, or he would have, if there wasn’t a foot stuck between the door and the frame and his visitor allowing himself in while Zhengting could only step back slowly, taking off his shoes, hanging his coat, coming too close, all too close, until his back hit the wall and another body was close to his and yet too far, with none of their body parts actually touching but heat radiating enough to make him feel it, with a hand touching his neck, his jaw, his cheek, with a head leaning in until there was hot breath against his ear and he moaned loudly, uncontrolled, because who would hold back in their own home.  
“How about we continue where we left off?”  
And Zhengting didn’t even bother to ask, just how Yanjun had gotten info on his home, how he had known where to go, all too busy tugging at skin and pulling on limbs, stumbling into his bathroom with their lips locked and breath mixed and fingers roaming, with his own body revealed all too easily and the work of needing to undress another, until cold shower tiles were kissing his back and his front heated by someone else, with warm water hitting their skin and washing off the droplets of diluted milk, with tongues licking into unexplored oral caverns and hands scratching and tracing skin, with their bodies still close and all too heated, feeling everything too well, knowing everything too well, until they hit his bed, looking up into a beautiful visage that had looked down at him all too often from billboards, stared at him from magazines, a face he had wanted to hit not only once that was now painted by desire and greed, with eyes giving promises of heated hours and screams silenced by sheets, dizzying his mind as he just closed his eyes, waited for another kiss that was soon to come and to drown into pleasure that was his to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> istg it's not intentionally the first half is shit but WELP
> 
> reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me prompts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
